


[рецепт] Печенье “Пальчики оближешь”

by serorisumu, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki), zimtsirup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Food as a Metaphor for Love, Other, Photography, bare feet, sweets, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, рецепт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimtsirup/pseuds/zimtsirup
Summary: Простой рецепт печенья для любителей сахарных пальчиков и мягких пяточек.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 челлендж





	[рецепт] Печенье “Пальчики оближешь”

### Ингредиенты

  * Куриное яйцо - 2 шт.
  * Сахар - 150 г.
  * Разрыхлитель - 1 ч.л.
  * Сливочное масло - 180 г.
  * Пшеничная мука - 500 г.
  * Специи по вкусу и настроению



##### Для глазури

  * Сахарная пудра - 50 г.
  * Сок ½ лимона или апельсина



### Способ приготовления:

  1. Взбиваем яйца с сахаром. 
  2. В получившуюся смесь добавляем мягкое (комнатной температуры) сливочное масло и перемешиваем.
  3. Добавляем разрыхлитель в муку. Туда же бросаем специи, которых требует ваша душа. В нашем случае это были белый молотый перец, корица, молотый имбирь, мускатный орех, шафран.
  4. Постепенно вмешиваем муку с разрыхлителем. Если тесто не скатывается в плотный шар, добавляем ещё муки и месим.
  5. Тесто отправляем в холодильник на 20 мин. Если тесто слишком быстро становится мягким, держим в морозилке ~30 мин. Туда же можно отправить излишки теста на будущее.
  6. Раскатываем тесто толщиной 5-7 мм. Вырезаем ножки по трафарету.
  7. Выпекаем в духовке ~15 минут при 180 градусах.
  8. Готовим глазурь: в сахарную пудру постепенно вмешиваем сок лимона или апельсина. Глазурь должна быть достаточно плотной, чтобы не растекаться по печенью, и достаточно мягкой, чтобы не застревать в кондитерском мешке. 

  9. Когда печенье остынет, рисуем на нём пяточки и пальчики.




### Советы

  * Форму ножки рисуем на тонком картоне (не гофрированном), вырезаем. Если есть желание сделать более долговечный вариант, то можно смастерить форму своим руками (в интернете есть масса туториалов на эту тему).

  * Раскатывать тесто лучше прямо на пергаменте, на котором будем печь печенье. Так мы убережем себя от необходимости переносить наши нежные пяточки с места на место.
  * Чем больше шуток про ножки будет озвучено во время подготовки формы и приготовления печенек, тем лучше они получится. Это факт!



  



End file.
